I'm In Love With Bucky Barnes
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: A playful morning cooking and singing, and teasing of one Bucky Barnes! A little one shot based on the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from the movie Hercules.


**Okay, this is a little test. I have a lot of Avengers fics that I post on Ao3 and Tumblr, I've been hesitant to post my Avenger stuff over here as well. So this is a little test to see how it's received and the response. If you would like more, PLEASE let me know, or if I should just stick to posting on Tumblr and Ao3.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history. Been there, done that,…"

The song blasts through the kitchen as I dance and sing along while making breakfast. The image of one man continues to force its way to the front of my thoughts as I take in the lyrics.

"... He's the Earth and Heavens to ya, try and keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through ya."

I can't help but smile at the thought of grey-blue eyes, and how the crinkle when he gives me that wide smile that makes me melt. Or how those arms of his feel when they wrap around me, to comfort me, to protect me, or just wanting to hold me close to him on bad days. Everything he does just sends my heart racing. Just thinking about him gives me butterflies, has my heart going pit-a-pat in my chest.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when it starts out. My head is screaming get a grip girl unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"

I think about when he will come to me, and lay his head in my lap, or on my breasts, to ask me to run my fingers through his dark brown locks. He says it soothes him when he has a nightmare. The sound of his gruff voice when he talks about his life before, both good and bad. I love seeing his eyes light up when he talks about something that makes him happy or when he finally catches on to something that he didn't understand before.

"Hon we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad." I continue to sing along.

I never really thought I would feel this way about someone. I always had such rotten luck with men and dating. And then, he walks into my life, and no matter how much I fight it, I find myself falling for him more and more. Even though I keep waiting for the shoe to drop, waiting for something to go wrong. It doesn't. He is always there, supporting me, just as much as I support him. He is aware of my rocky past, just as I know of his. He reassures me just as much as I reassure him. We talk, listen, and sure we may argue a little, or have disagreements, but we work them out, just as in any relationship. And it makes us stronger in the end.

"No chance, no way I won't say it…. You're was off base, I won't say it. Get off my case I won't say it! Girl don't be proud it's okay, you're in love…"

I'm so into singing that I fail to notice I have earned an audience. Pausing with a grin I hold on to the necklace around my neck as I sing with last line of the song,

"Ohhh, at least out loud I won't say I'm in… love…"

The song fades out and is followed by an applause. I jump, quickly turning to face the person clapping. With a hand over my heart, I let out a long sigh,

"Oh my god, Bucky! H-how long have you been standing there?"

Bucky grins at me, "Long enough to know you have been holding out on me with one of you many talents."

I lower my head, feeling my face turn warm, "It's not really something I like to do in front of others. I get stage fright."

"Oh, Doll, I'm sorry." he says stepping towards me, "But you sing beautifully. What was the song? I recognized it."

He places his hands on my hips as my hands go around his neck, "I won't say I'm in love, from the movie Hercules. We watched it together a few days ago."

"Oh yeah, Meg was trying to deny her feelings for "wonder boy" and the muses or whatever they were were telling her that she was…. So what made ya decide to listen now?"

Shrugging, "I don't know. I used to feel the same way as Meg, haven given up on love. But then my own Wonder Boy came into my life and changed everything. So now I look at love more like the Muses."

Bucky gives me a sly smirk, and I can't help but roll my eyes knowing exactly what he is thinking.

"Really now? And just who is this Wonder Boy of yours? Is he anything like Hercules?" he asks, bringing my body closer to his.

Okay, now I just have to mess with him,

"Oh yeah, in some ways he it. He's tall, beautiful eyes, killer smile, basically fits the description of "Tall, dark, and handsome.". He's pretty badass too. Former soldier, knows how to handle himself in a fight. And he's also a pretty damn good shot with a gun."

By this point, I can just see Bucky beaming with pride and has been given a pretty big boost to his ego.

I step away from him, putting some distance between us. "His name's Sam Wilson. Ya know him?" I say grinning.

As my mom would say, I look like the cat who ate the canary.

The smile drops from Bucky's face, eyes narrowing, "Excuse me? Ya wanna try that again Doll?"

He starts towards me and I let out a squeal taking off running. I try to get away from him, but I don't get too far before he has caught me, having me locked in his arms, tickling my sides.

I scream out in laughter, trying to get away from him, fight against his hold. But he is too strong for me.

"Okay! Okay! I give, I give up!" I gasp out through my laughter.

Laughing with me, Bucky finally let's up in his "attack" We collapse onto the sofa, Bucky's arms wrapped tightly around me.

"So, who do you love?" he questions with a grin.

"You."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"You!" I reply with a giggle.

"One more time?"

I sigh, with a roll of my eyes, but still smiling. My arms go back around his neck, leaning my head up so we are face to face,

"I will say, out loud for all to hear, there is no denying, that I love with all my heart, body, and soul, no other than James Buchanan Barnes. You. I love you Bucky Barnes."

There is that smile that I love so much. He leans down and gently kisses me; I just melt into his hold, our lips molding together perfectly. There is no where else I would rather be than in his arms, no one else I would rather be with than him.

I will always be thankful that Bucky came into my life. And I will always tell him how I love him, because he is the reason I have love.


End file.
